mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Enhancement (Map Game)
The year is 2056. It is a time of great innovation and technological progress, yet it is also a time of chaos and war. The world has changed much since the Great Decline. The Earth's climate has become increasingly erratic. The cultural and political face of Earth has changed. The world is now composed of megacorporations and supranational unions. Hundreds of people live on the Moon and on orbital stations. Human enhancement technologies are on the rise. Based on the NaNoWriMo masterpiece of the same name, Enhancement invites you to enter this cyberpunk world and change the world either for good or bad. The choices you make will shape history itself. Now, go forth and forge the future. Rules 1. Be plausible. 2. Turns are by halfs 3. The mod's word is law, unless proven otherwise. 4. The game will serve as an unofficial prequel to the Enhancement novel, if possible. 5. The game, upon conclusion, shall summarize the effects of your actions on human history. 6. Due to the cyberpunk nature of the game, organizations shall be playable. 7. Only the mods will ever lay their hands on the maps. 8. Have fun! Mods Creator of the Universe:Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 16:16, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Head Illuminatus: Illuminatus: Atlas. We supply your safety (talk) 14:43, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Illuminatus: Daxus Inferno Illuminatus: Department of Historical Records (mapmaker): It's a-me!(However, Up and I have agreed that I make the first map and he edits the maps as the turns progress, which means I, Tech, am doing the first map) < He sure is! Maps Factions Supranational Unions *United North American Confederacy: Upvoteanthology *Latin American People's Confederation: Feudalplague (talk) *Union of Slavic Republics:SkyGreen24(Party,quotes) *African Union: Revolution 9 *Pan-Asian Federation: *Indian Cooperative: *Nordic Union: *Mediterranean Coalition:JoshTheRoman *Celto-Germanic Union: JoshTheRoman *Pacific Commonwealth: *Arab League: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Organizations *United Nations Planetary Authority: *Purity Front: *Human Liberation Army: *Lunar Secessionist Front: IrishPatriot (talk) 14:59, November 1, 2014 (UTC) *Free America Army: *Church of the Mechanized Ones:Rdv65 (talk) 04:20, November 3, 2014 (UTC)rdv65 *Quebec Front: *Texan Secessionist Forces: Surferdude1219 (talk) 19:41, November 1, 2014 (UTC) *Kashimir Liberty Front: *Communist People's Army of Siberia: *Caribbean People's Front: *Bolivarian Liberation Forces: *God's Army of Free Souls: *Children of Gaia: *English Republican Army: *Free Army of the People of the Andes: *Israeli Liberation Front: *Reformed State of the Former Levant: *Jihadist League of the Faithful: *Persian People's Army: Megacorporations *Graham Industries:Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 16:17, November 1, 2014 (UTC) *Takanashe Cybernetics: *Atlas Global Security: Atlas. We supply your safety (talk) 14:43, November 1, 2014 (UTC) *Lunar Resources Ltd.: Lunar Resources. Get Supplies, From The Moon. . *Ten Ying Medical: *Lazarus Inc.: *Helios Energy Investments: *Zahrtov Enterprises: *Icarus Technologies: -Daxus Inferno *Martinez-Makani Technologies: *DeClarisse Systems Unlimited: *Kij-Yang Corporation: *MoonSec Corporation: The Game 2056.0 It has at long last begun! Welcome to Enhancement. Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 00:22, November 4, 2014 (UTC) *'The UNPA announces plans to establish a small outpost on planet Mars itself. ' *'The Children of Gaia continue their streak of eco-terrorist attacks.' *'Anti-enhancement sentiment is slowly on the rise.' *'Tensions between Graham Industries, Lazarus Inc., and Atlas Global Security continue to rise.' *'Hurricane-prone regions continue to suffer extensive damage, despite UN and corporate efforts to stop it.' *'Graham Industries and Zahrtov Enterprises announce a joint-contract to commence geoengineering efforts in order to restore Earth's already damaged climate.' Graham Industries: '''We begin to hire more people into the company, begin training our military and expanding our businesses to every corner of the planet. We continue to provide human enhancement technologies at a rate that can be easily used, and begin hunting down members of key terrorist organizations such as Purity Front and the Human Liberation Army (or the HLA as they are often commonly known). We begin to open Graham Pacific in the Pacific Commonwealth as our division of Graham Industries in the Pacific Commonwealth. In North America, we begin to compete against Atlas Global Security in order to secure our interests in the region. We also decide to give funding to the UNPA's planned Mars outpost and propose a schedule for a 2058 construction time. We also begin geoengineering efforts in collaboration with Zahrtov Enterprises. We continue to send humanitarian aid to areas affected by droughts, desertification and stronger hurricanes. Meanwhile, tensions between our company, Atlas Global Security and Lazarus Inc. continue to rise, as we provide our military with better equipment in order to prepare for the coming war, should it ever come to pass. * '''Atlas: We send an offer for cooperation to Graham Industries. * Graham Industries: We do not accept the offer at present time. ''' '''North America: The stress of the Texan and Quebecois revolts get ever stronger as the president attempts to deal with the rebels in Acadia. Over 213 people have died so far. We expand our economy and buy more nukes from Atlas Industries. One does not simply buy nukes from Atlas without our permission. But while I am here: * Atlas: We offer you to buy nuclear weapons from us. However, you must ensure us your loyalty lies with Atlas, and not with Graham Industries. ''' '''Celto-Germanic Union: '''As we centralize, a sense of nationalism grows within the Union. Also, we increase military as the tensions between Graham, Lazarus, and Atlas increase with us. '''Church of the mechanized Ones: Continue to promote Enhancement as a gift of God to reduce the human suffering since 2045, following the teaching of Gayano, the last true prophet and current leader of the Church. The Church try to extend our influence outside Korea into the rest of the world by sending missionaries across Asia and the Pacific. Lunar Secessionist Front: 'We spread propaganda on Internet and Extranet, and urge colonists to join us. '''Atlas: '''A new Atlas Base is created in the Mediterranean Union, and several Atlas infiltrants slip into the politics of the Mediterranean Union. We continue recruiting new soldiers for Atlas, with 150.000 joining Atlas this year, increasing our number to 5.300.000 armed forces for Atlas, which means we still have the biggest armed force in the world. We seek cooperation with Graham Industries, as we are the two biggest corporations in the world, and we could only benefit from cooperation. Spies '''SECRETLY '''infiltrate in Lazarus Inc. Work begins on a new weapon, the GP9Assault, which we will be equipping our forces with when it's finished. Also, we begin construction on a secret weapon, unknown to all others. It has the codename Armageddon, but is a long way from finished. The City of New York continues to grow, and it continues to be '''OUR '''territory. We continue to work on making Hawaii even stronger, as it is our own private territory. The same goes for all Polynesian, Micronesian and Melanesian islands we own. '''We offer our services to all nations if they need us. '''We finish construction of 5 new Thanatos weapons. * '''Private Property of Hawaii: '''We expand the military and economy * '''Private Property of PolyAtlas: '''We expand the military and economy * '''Private Property of MelaAtlas: '''We expand the military and economy * '''Private Property of MicroAtlas: '''We expand the military and economy '''Lunar Resources Ltd: '''We continue to mine the moon and find precious resources. Our Miners are now authorized to dig deeper into the moon. We begin building "Agricultural Domes" on the moon. These are enclosed, have oxygen, and are a safe environment for farming on the moon. The first one is built in our affiliate, Nova Los Angles. Our revenue benefits greatly from this. As, a result. We become one of the primary producers of food on the moon. We make plans to expand to one of Mar's moons in the near future. The board talks and agrees that we need more employees. We double the amount of employees to 20,000. And continue to build bots to mine,build, etc. One our Divisions, the Lunar Security Forces (LSF) continues to build up it's Assault/Security bots. The LSF begins building bases throughout the moon, in order to protect, and stop crime from happening. We begin a secret project called "Lunar Boom" which is stated to be very small and '''NOT ' a Nuclear/Giant warhead or weapon. Nova Los Angles continues to grow and expand as well as some other towns. '''We offer to sell resources to any nation that wants them. * Nova Los Angles (Affiliate): '''We build up our economy, and population. We also build an agricultural dome, and an LSF security base. '''Pan-Asian Federation: Begins to improve our economy and build up our military. The Asian demographics is updated by the Asian government and as of 1 January 2056, the Asian population now stands at 2,057,7 million people, while the military stands at 10,000,000 forces. Pan-Asian Federation offers an alliance and trade agreement to nations of United North American Confederacy and Celto-Germanic Union. Arab League: Military and Economy improve. '''Efforts into Biodesiel and renewable energy continues. Research into GM Food also begins, as GM food is much easier to farm in the Arab Desert. The Saudi Dominated League continues to experince internal strife. the MIlitary is depoled top put down the resergence of ISIL and the Isreali Freedom Fighters are offered a Semi-Autonomus region of the Arab League. '''We offer North America a trade deal and the Pan-Asian Federation a NAP. 2056.5 *'Geoengineering efforts begin their process of repairing Earth's atmosphere.' *'The Headquarters of Atlas Global Security is bombed by the anti-enhancement group known as Purity Front, which in the aftermath begins strikes against Lazarus Inc., Graham Industries and Takanashe Cybernetics' respective headquarters.' *'Skirmishes begin to break out between the Indian Cooperative and the Pan-Asian Federation, as a sign of increasing tension between the two Asian powers.' *'The Children of Gaia group claims responsability for the recent eco-terrorist attacks and is speaking out against the geoengineering efforts of Graham Industries and Zahrtov Enterprises.' *'The Pacific Commonwealth announces plans to assist both Atlas Global Security and Helios Energy Investments.' Graham Industries: We continue to hire more workers, continue to provide with human enhancement technologies and train our militaries. We commence work on the miniaturization of laser weaponry and find research into genetic engineering and begin our first experiments with cloning in secrecy. We also commence the creation of a space station in orbit around Earth SECRETLY as a command center for all off-world operations and to coordinate the geoengineering efforts. We also decide to declare all-out war against Purity Front in a session at the Graham Building in Edinburg, stating that "We shall not stop, and we shall not surrender in the face of terrorism and that we will end this threat. We also would like to send a message to Atlas that we, despite the recent tensions between our two companies, share the loss of many workers, and loved ones during these bombings, and to all the companies that suffered these attacks. To the people of the world: we will stop them at any cost and we shall fight them wherever they are. This is a sad day, I assure you, but know that today will be another day that will forever live in infamy." We, as a result, begin to step up our efforts in counter-terrorist operations. Atlas: We announce to the world that 1.000.000 Atlas forces will fight alongside Graham to destroy the Purity Front. We thank the Pacific Commonwealth for their assistance. '''The infiltrants continue to influence the Mediterranean Union from within. Suggestion within our company rise about the attacks, and rumors go that Lazarus Inc. did a false flag attack on us and Graham. We also question how the Purity Front received their weapons, and the fingers once again begin pointing at Lazarus. We continue '''SECRETLY '''working on Zeus, and we finish the GP9Assault, and equip all exosoldiers with it. Work starts on the new model for our mechs, the JT28Mech. * '''Bullshit * Yes, perhaps it may be a bit too much on the number of troops. ' '''Celto-Germanic Union: '''As we increase military, we start to centralize even more. '''Lunar Secessionist Front: '''We congratulate the Purity Front and Children of Gaia organizations for their brave attacks against the Pro-Enhancement people. although we don't join their side against Atlas we just wish them good luck, we call Atlas a fascist, communist, pro-enhancement corrupt organization. we plan on making several attacks against Independent trade routes. * '''Atlas: '''You are a terrorist organization. Atlas is not fascist and communist, you have no proof for that. You are nothing but irrelevant hypocrites, the kind that will always fail to succedd at anything. We can't wait to see your terrorist organization destroyed. * '''Lunar Resources: '''We agree with Atlas. And as a moon-based company, We'd be happy to put you in your grave and stop terrorism from spreading to the moon. * '''Atlas: '''We send one of our Ouranos spacecrafts to the moon, it holds supplies and weapons for Lunar Resources. '''Lunar Resources Ltd: In response to the terrorist attacks, We deploy the Lunar Security Forces to defend and stop terrorism from happening to our buildings. Some of the Assault bots are ordered to watch the Lunar Secessionist Front. We also send our condolences to Atlas, Graham, and Lazarus inc. '''We build more agricultural Domes, but we are forced to build security around them. We begin building a new spaceship, and rumors suggest this will be used to land on one of Mar's Moons. We mine deeper and find more valuable resources on the moon. The Lunar Security Forces department begins building more advanced bots. Nova Los Angles builds up it's security completely. An idea spreads with in the company that our name should be more inclusive. ' ''' * '''Atlas(SECRET): '''We offer to give you a Thanatos nuclear device to fight the terrorists that call themselves Lunar Secessionists. It has proved to be capable of destroying an area as big as Colorado. * '''Lunar Resources (SECRET): '''We accept, and will use it if the Terrorists become too strong. '''Church of the mechanized Ones: Continue to spread pro-Enhancement and the religion of the last true prophet Gayano. More Church are build in Korea, Japan and in part of China, bringing more followers to the only true Church. Gayano denounce the terrorist attack and the infidel movement. * Atlas: We ask for your help to fight the uncivilized barbarians who want to remain stuck in the Stone Age. We offer you a hand of friendship and allegiance, to destroy those who stand in the way of the progress of humanity * Icarus Technologies: '''Several executive members secretly join the church and donate large sums. '''Pan-Asian Federation: Pan-Asian Federation continues to improve its economy, industry and build up its military. The commander of the Pan-Asian Army says that the soldiers has updated its armor, including an future Chinese armor in China, Vietnam, Thailand, Laos, Cambodia, Korea and Taiwan, while in Japan it has future samurai armor with Japan's national colors and in Central Asia, it has future hunnic armor. The Pan-Asian capital now sets at Beijing, the OTL capital of China. Asian scientists in Shanghai Jiao Tong University completes reaching into advanced armor and begins reaching about 4D movies now in theaters, taking only one year to complete this. In that technology, 4D becomes also more powerful then 3D films and is watched for fun at home of Asian lands. More skyscrapers with 500 m are built in largest cities of China, Korea and Japan due to population growth. The leader of Pan-Asia offers an trade agreement to nations of Arab League and Indian Cooperative. Please do not focus on things which have no purpose in politics Federaćion de las Americas: '''The Latin American People confederation having shown clear signs of centralization among its member states, as well as rising Latin American Ultranationalism, reorganizes into the Federation of the Americas with a combined population of nearly 650 million (give or take). The Federation in general while some areas are much more well developed than others shows a combined threat from forces in the east and begins an aggressive military expansion campaign in order to be in grand total recognized for its military. The investment continues with vast venues of patriotism and shared cultural history making enlistment drive up by nearly 200%. The Federation goes after a high tech, and highly trained military force with nearly 2.5 million well trained soldiers, and top notch military equipment. The Navy however is a lacking enterprise with overseas allies or bases being something untouched by the Federation. The Navy is given the daunting task to expand to a 300 ship fleet with nearly 13 Nuclear Super carriers. Along with this the Federation Marines are given the task of developing an airship force meant for mass deployment of force from the skies. The Federation also makes sure its military industries are not able to monopolize and become a threat to state security. The Government also in an attempt to get ahead of the game begins the development of a large scale sattelite that will be the center of a new Grand communication and space network geared towards exploration and development of the other worlds in the solar system. The nation begins an audacious plan to modernize its armored corps as well beginning the development of the Santander Armored Personelle Unit. a Walking mechanized warmech with high armor and ability to outclass nearly anything offered by various other states. The Federation also begins major development of Nuclear Jammer technology in secret which is meant to neutralize nuclear reactions and make them useless. The secret development of a Kinetic weapons sattelite begins too which will be able to cause massive or localized earthquakes depending on the yields and impact. '''The Federation begins construction of a massive uplift Mass driver in Guiana in order to facilitate a cheap alternative to shipping extremely large vehicles into orbit. I'm sorry, but there is no way in hell that in less than 50 years Latin America is going to turn into some economic and military paradies. Well, I must admit, sometimes it can be problematic, although you must also consider the 5 m of sea level rise caused by the Great Decline, as well as the resulting economic depression and civil unrest. You can still get there, but Latin America is just starting as a superpower. ''' '''US did in in 40 years then Latin america who is relatively developed in terms of Mexico, Brazil Argentina, and Chile, can do what im doing now in this kind of era. You also dont get to decide how i spend my money. If im spending it on top notch military equipment, then you cant say a single thing. Lets not forget some things you crossed out are things that i plan on doing not things im immediately doing. READ THE TURN before you make judgement. If its planned expansion that happens over a few years then you dont have any say -Feud Arab League: Military and Economy improve. '''Efforts into Biodesiel and renewable energy continues. Research into GM Food also begins, as GM food is much easier to farm in the Arab Desert. The Saudi Dominated League continues to experince internal strife. the MIlitary is depoled top put down the resergence of ISIL and the Isreali Freedom Fighters are offered a Semi-Autonomus region of the Arab League. '''We offer North America a trade deal and the Pan-Asian Federation a NAP *'Icarus Technologies: '''We offer a contract to build and operate launch sites within the Arab League. * '''NAU': We accept. Icarus Technologies: 'Building of launch sites across the planet continues, as the coorporation plans for a massive space campaign of one sort or another; three of these are completed in the second quarter. We continue developement of space-faring technologies, and launch our first Orbital Headquarters for in the form of a space station which orbits the Earth every 100 minutes. We move our Earth headquarters to Crete. *'Icarus Tech: '''We offer a contract to build many civilian space stations for a discount price to the '''Pacific Commonwealth, as many islands are sinking due to rising sea levels and countless people are displaced. We offer cooperation with Lunar Resources Ltd. *'Pacific Commonwealth: '''We officially accept the offer proposed by Icarus Technologies. '''NAU': We offer Atlas Industries the territories of Ungava and Baffin in exchange for troops to fight on the Quebec and Texan fronts of the rebellion wars. 2057.0 *'Graham Industries CEO, Richard Graham is assassinated by an unknown assailant. Shortly after, Purity Front claims responsability for the assassination. As a result, his son, Rodger Graham takes power as CEO of Graham Industries.' *'The Children of Gaia continue their eco-terrorist attacks.' *'The geoengineering process for Earth continues. ' *'Combat operations against the Lunar Secessionist Front begin to go into effect. ' *'The Human Liberation Army detonates an EMP bomb in Tihamen Square, disabling Beijing's power for days.' *'A scandal in regards to a Mediterranean politician, explodes over alleged involvement in Atlas operations in the region. ' *'The Reformed State of the Former Levant begins to become a problem in the Arab League, as Israel becomes a semi-autonomous region in the League. ' Graham Industries: 'We continue to train our militaries, hire more workers and provide with human enhancement technologies. With the death of Richard Graham, Rodger Graham takes power within the company, and begin to experiment with things such as mind uploading, and the potentiality of working with advanced AI supercomputers, as an experimental prototype under the Machinus Initiative is underway. We continue to step up our counter-terrorist operations all over the globe, and propose to open Graham Arabia, a new division of Graham Industries in Saudi Arabia. One of our scientists, seeing the global situation slowly decaying, proposes to CEO Rodger Graham, the creation of a plan to colonize Interstellar Space via Embryonic colonization. The plan involves the launch of several robotic probes to different locations across a 500 light-year radius at about 6 % of the speed of light. These probes would be equipped with Project-Orion type drives and will be having the usage of embryonic cryropreservation to ensure the safety of the biological matter throughout the journey. Meanwhile, we continue our geoengineering efforts and begin to send our forces in the Pan-Asian Federation against the Human Liberation Army. *'Aren't Orion Drives internationally illegal due to them requiring the detonation of atomic weapons in space? NAU: Our offer with Atlas still stands, but is extended to Graham Industries (territories of Ungava and Baffin for soldiers when we need them). The protests in Quebec and Texas are getting even worse, and we are forced to send 800 troops to the moon to fight the LIF. *'Atlas: We accept your offer, 20.000 Atlas forces are sent to fight in Quebec and Texas. We now own Ungava and Baffin.' *'Icaran Investment: '''We begin heavily recruiting engineers and scientists from all across the West Coast, though primarily around Seattle and Silicon Valley, bringing skills to Icarus and employment to the NAU. '''Icarus Technologies: '''Icaran factories across the globe are building parts for the new extremely daunting contract of building orbital habitation for hundreds of thounsands of people, putting an absolute hold on planned cybernetics development. Several rockets are launched from several launch sites to begin construction of the first ever spaceport, allowing for some of the first ever actual infrastructure in space, which would allow for far cheaper construction, funded by skyrocketing stocks. Unfortunately the spaceport alone will take take some time to build and it will be at least a year before sections of the first station are inhabited and in orbit, with the homes going to those chosen by the Pacific Commonwealth and to Icaran engineers who live on the stations with their families to keep them operating. The stations are expected to be able to be easily expandable using an interlocking airlock design, will rely completely on solar power, will recycle 95% of water and will be able to supply 30% of their own food, but the rest will have to be imported from Earth, the Moon, or orbiting biodomes. *'Icarus 'Technologies: '''We offer cooperation with '''Lunar Resources Ltd. *'Icarus Technologies: '''We offer a contract to privately build and operate launch sites within the Arab League. * 'Lunar Resources: '''We accept and offer to help build the Spaceport. Atlas: '''20.000 Atlas forces fight in Quebec and Texas. The proper influencing of the Mediterranean Union starts, as in three years there are elections there, and our politician makes a good chance to become President. * '''Hawaii: '''Expand military and economy * '''PolyAtlas: '''Expand military and economy * '''Ungava: '''Expand military and economy * '''Baffin: '''Expand military and economy '''Lunar Resources: '''The search for the Lunar secessionist rebels is now on. But we report only some engagements, We'll have to wait, or Lure them out before we can begin fighting them directly. The spaceship that was started Mid-2056 is complete, but other spaceships are seen delivering supplies to it. This intensifies rumors about it being used in the near Future to land on one of Mar's moons. Talks about changing the company's name to "Lunar Industries". Reach the Executive branch. The idea has much support, and the CEO Edward Mason considers it. '''We accept Icarus Technologies offer to work with us. * Nova Los Angles: '''Our population grows to 200. Economy improves, and Security is upgraded. '''Pan-Asian Federation: Pan-Asian Federation continues to improve its economy, industry and build up its military. Old houses are removed near largest cities of China, Korea and Japan due to population growth and replaced them with farm or even other specialist. A protest by Human Liberation Army occurs, bombing at Tienanmen Square in Beijing and the leader ties to send 1,000 troops fight against HLA members in Beijing, half of them are killed and the rest are sentenced to prisons at jails. The leader of Pan-Asia offers an trade agreement to nations of Arab League and Indian Cooperative. Federaćion de las Americas: '''The Latin American People confederation having shown clear signs of centralization among its member states, as well as rising Latin American Ultranationalism, reorganizes into the Federation of the Americas with a combined population of nearly 650 million (give or take). The Federation in general while some areas are much more well developed than others shows a combined threat from forces in the east and begins an aggressive military expansion campaign in order to be in grand total recognized for its military. The investment continues with vast venues of patriotism and shared cultural history making enlistment drive up by nearly 200%. The Federation goes after a high tech, and highly trained military force with nearly 2.5 million well trained soldiers, and top notch military equipment and the first developments and purchases are made with this in mind with highly potent but smaller arms companies being consulted for this .The Navy however is a lacking enterprise with overseas allies or bases being something untouched by the Federation. The Navy is given the daunting task to expand to a 300 ship fleet with nearly 13 Nuclear Super carriers. Along with this the Federation Marines are given the task of developing an airship force meant for mass deployment of force from the skies with a prototype blueprint put out now for construction. The Federation also makes sure its military industries are not able to monopolize and become a threat to state security. The Government also in an attempt to get ahead of the game begins the development of a large scale sattelite that will be the center of a new Grand communication and space network geared towards exploration and development of the other worlds in the solar system. The nation begins an audacious plan to modernize its armored corps as well beginning the development of the Santander Armored Personelle Unit. The Federation also begins major development of Nuclear Jammer technology in secret which is meant to neutralize nuclear reactions and make them useless. '''The Continued contruction of the Mass driver in guiana continues. *'Supra-ultra-multi-nationalism? That doesn't even make sense -Dax' *'Yes it does, its ultranationalism for latin americans... its hardly multi ethnic considering their shared cultural history and how most of that continent speaks spanish or portuguese, its hardly a problem considering they are unified in game... -Feud' *'A lot of those countries also speak French, English, or Dutch, and are differing ethnicities from 90% white in Cuba to 95% black in Jamaica' Meztisos to Inca; also many of these groups have open animosity towards eachothers (e.g. Yucatan secessionists in Mexico); not to mention as a "supra-national organization" that would be the equivalent of European Union Ultranationalism in OTL. What you're basically proposing is that people are going to be ultranationalistic for diffiring nationalities in a supranational organization. Also, the definition of supranationalism means that there is more than nation, meaing that if all of those people were ultranationalistic it would probably rip the union apart. Honestly, the lack of nationalism would probably keep the Union together even better. Also, there are cultural diffirences between Peruvians and Argentinians so even on the Latin American scale would these groups clash -Dax Celto-Germanic Union: 'We start to centralize even more and increase military. We start to improve relations with Graham industries and place more troops on the Med. Coalition border as tensions increase. Work begins on a new space program to put 70 people on our territory in Luna. *'Icaran Investment: 'We begin recruiting many professionals from the Union due to high educational standards and proximity to the Earth headquarters on Crete. We propose a deal in which Icarus Technologies privately operates many Celto-Germanic launch sites for a much cheaper cost and higher efficacy. '''Lunar Secessionist Front: '''We destroy the Assault bots. 2057.5 *'Graham Industries begins the Machinus Initiative, in order to experiment with advanced supercomputers. *'Geoengineering efforts continue across the globe, but recent fluctuations in the climate are showing signs of ever more erratic weather. ' *'Eco-terrorist attacks continue by the Children of Gaia.' *'The Texan Secessionist Forces, despite the best efforts of the combined efforts of North America and Atlas, are becoming increasingly problematic, although the Quebec front has not been so lucky.' *'Tensions begin to rise between the Celto-Germanic Union and the Mediterranean Coalition. ' *'Small skirmishes on the Lunar colonies explode between the Lunar Secessionist Front and Lunar Resources Ltd.' *'Sorry Ace and Co, but I am adding something to your mod events: Guys, Administration page. Voting is ongoing.' Graham Industries: '''We continue to train our militaries, hire more workers and provide with human enhancement technologies. Our experimentation with mind uploading continues, as well as other projects such as cloning and more advanced genetic engineering. We continue the Machinus Initiative, expected to be completed by at late 2059. Rodger Graham decides to take the embryonic colonization proposal into consideration and has plans to commence work in complete secrecy, in an unspecified location on Earth. We begin to prepare for the coming war against the Mediterranean Coalition in the Celto-Germanic Union, while simultaneously, we send an order to Graham North America to deal with the Texan insurrection. Meanwhile, geoengineering processes continue, but we are beginning to notice some rather unusual changes in planetary climate that were not supposed to be occuring. In other fields, we are also considering the plans to create a new breed of weaponry in the field, as we begin experimenting with laser weaponry. '''I'm pretty damn sure Orion Drives are illegal dude. *'Graham Industries: '''We request to establish a new business in Latin America (or now known as the Federation), known as Graham Latin America, and we will offer assistance to Latin American militaries in exchange, along with access to the uplift stations and (if possible) the Neutron Jammers. *'Federation Dip: We agree whole heartedly. '''NAU: The fight in Quebec and Texas gets much easier after the help from Atlas, now that the Quebecois have lost their claims on Ungava. We send more troops to the LIF. *'Icarus Technologies: '''We propose a contract in which Icarus Technologies builds the NAU a military communications satellite to help in combating the Texans, Quebecois, and Lunars. * '''Atlas(SECRET): We request NAU to be authorized to send a Thanatos missile onto the Texan Secessionists.' Federaćion de las Americas: ''' The Federation in general while some areas are much more well developed than others shows a combined threat from forces in the east and begins an aggressive military expansion campaign in order to be in grand total recognized for its military. The Federation goes after a high tech, and highly trained military force with nearly 2.5 million well trained soldiers, and top notch military equipment which is purchased from Graham industries in particular. The Navy is given the daunting task to expand to a 300 ship fleet with nearly 13 Nuclear Super carriers of which its revealed the first 2 are under construction. Along with this the Federation Marines are given the task of developing an airship force meant for mass deployment of force from the skies with a prototype able to hold and supply 3000 marines for 1 month, under construction. The Federation also makes sure its military industries are not able to monopolize and become a threat to state security. The Government also in an attempt to get ahead of the game begins the development of a large scale sattelite that will be the center of a new Grand communication and space network geared towards exploration and development of the other worlds in the solar system, the construction of this is begun with the express purpose of being launched via the Guyana mass driver. The nation begins an audacious plan to modernize its armored corps as well beginning the development of the Santander Armored Personelle Unit This APU is a manned alternative to a Graham design. The Federation tests its first N-jammer which successfully shuts down a small portable nucler generator by preventing nuclear reaction. The Federation launches a new communications sattelite in orbit from the Guyana space center something goes wrong precipitating an explosion in orbit however in secret this is a probe sent out to map a good landing location for future movements on to mars. The Federation centralizes its member states economies a bit further to gain some efficiency. The Member state of Brazil begins to show a growing mining industry in the amazons region supplying raw materials for nearly the entire federation. '''The Guiana mass driver is expected to be complete by 2060 with another year of trials following that (which equals out to 5 years of building and testing) Latin America is not building a mass driver (experimental technology) capable of launching anything into space in a mere 2 years, maybe like 5, but maybe 10 while also focusing on massive military buildup. -Dax If these people can send the kind of things they are talking about into space THERE IS NO WAY that mass drivers are experimental technology. Unless buisinesses have totally forced the technology underground there is no way someone else doesnt have one for uplift purposes -Feud I meant in modern times, which means it would take much longer to develop ATL since no one else has even developed one yet. Also, even with maximum funding, which a Latin American space agency would not be getting within this century, the sheer construction time would be longer than two years. And I must say: if Latin America is building that and some of this other stuff then it must have the soul-child of Bill Gates and Adolf Hitler as president. BTW, 200% is bullshit -Dax Thats from an older post forgot to remove it. Also your inherent bias towards anything thats not America makes you highly unqualified to be so critical of a series of ethnicities and cultures i know for a fact you hate (since youve told me in person) Also watch your language, if your gonna be a mod act like one and stop with the bias, and extremely hostile attitude. If it continues ill make sure that it doesnt continue -Feud # I've never at any point hated any specific ethnicity. # I'm more professional than to let my opinions influence my moderator actions, even if I did harbor such crude opinions. # I'm only inherently bias against anything not-America in chat. # It's literally ridiculous to to think that any union that El Salvador and Bolivia are part of is funding any massive military buildup along side massive development of celestial infrastructure using technology that has barely existed up to the point of our modern day. # Fine, I'll watch the language. But in my defense, the absolute fabrication and ludicrousness of claiming 200% inceasement in enlistment calls for the label of Bullsh*t. The entire union is funding this military buildup. its a centralized and well armed force thats meant more as a collective defensive force, so that means everyone is contributing to this no matter how big or small. The Central american states may not conttribute much but they still contribute, any little bit helps, thats the logic, we all know who the big players are in the union, still doesnt stop someone like Panama or Bolivia from contributing. Also 200% was only meant to be a patriotic 6 month thing due to the nature of the reorganization of the federation rather than a permanent thing i just forgot to remove it. 200% for a month or two during a patriotic fervor in an area of the world with a history of smaller enlistments... thats perfectly plausible -Feud No, some of them don't contribute, some of them actually ''weigh it down. ''Countries like Bolivia and Panama are under developed, so they siphon wealth out of more developed areas to fund their own development, basic diffusion of currency, and these places have a far lower average so they actually weigh it down. Sure that doesn't mean that the space program is more expensive, but that means that money that would be going to that is going to these under developed regions due to either trickling down or govermant spending to fix these areas. If you're really pulling all this stuff off these places without them weighing them weighing it down then they would have to be getting either neglected or abused for the economic feasibiliy of it all. '-Dax' Guys stop arguing about this. ~Tech Icarus Technologies: Factories continue producing at maximum capacit and the news broadcasts a new launch into space almost every week from some part of the world. The first station is now under assembly in space along with the spaceport, the station to be completed by last quarter and the spaceport to be finished mid next year. Blueprints for the first spaceship to be build in space are produced, called Huguenot-1 the ship would use a plasma-based propulsion system and be able to be occupied by up to 100 people. Seeing the possible war in Western Afro-Eurasia we consider moving our Earth Headquarters to either Dubia or San Fransisco. * Icarus Technologies: We accept the aid of Lunar Resources in building the spaceport, allowing us more time to focus on our main contract. We also ask that Lunar Resources help in the resettlment of the millions of displaced Pacific peoples, possibly on the moon. * Lunar Resources: 'We accept. Our colony, Nova Los Angles is open. We'd also be able to hire some of these people. We must Warn that we have had a few clashes with the Lunar Secessionist Terrorists on the moon. * '''Atlas: '''We ask for further cooperation with Icarus '''Church of the Mechanized Ones:'Thank to the investment from several large groups, we build Church all across Asia with many millions joining. Goyano declares that manking will open its eyes in the next decades and embrace enhancement as a divine gift. Donation from individuals increase. Effort to convert Asia are priorized and plan to make the city of Seoul our Vatican in the next decade start. Icarus and Atlas are soon described by the clergy as the defender of the true faith and accept closer cooperation with Atlas. '''Atlas: '''Continue working on Zeus. The Texans are surprisingly competent. '''We offer to give Lunar Resources a Thanatos missile to fight the terrorists 'Celto-Germanic Union: We declare war on the Med. Coalition '''due to border clashes this year. While we improve military, we dedicate 400,000 Troops to the attack effort across Spain, Portugal, and Italy. We urge all nations to condemn Atlas and we also ask Graham Industries to aid us in this recent action. * '''Atlas: Why would they condemn us? We have not done anything wrong. For a fact, we are not against you. We work for the highest bidder. ' '''Lunar Secessionist Front: '''We develop dangerous weapons to fight the megacorporations, we spread propaganda, we continue to destroy the Assault bots, and make several raids on nearby colonies like New Berlin, we also warn Lunar Resources Ltd that if they dare to launch the nuclear weapon given to them from Altas Global Security we will revenge. Category:Map Games Category:Enhancement